


Deer Season

by Wolfborn7



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, he only agrees at first because of the rut but he’ll do it again, he wouldn’t admit it though, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfborn7/pseuds/Wolfborn7
Summary: Alastor is spending his annual rut at the hotel this year, and Angel is curious about his absence, much to his dismay
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	Deer Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first smut AND my first Hazbin fic! It took way too long to write but I think it turned out alright. I hope you enjoy!

Alastor was pacing in his room, dreading the next two weeks. He despised this time of year, specifically for the endeavor he was about to go through. He had already informed Charlie that he would be unavailable for the next two weeks, though dodging her insistent questions proved to be difficult. 

The room seemed to get warmer as time went on, though he knew that wasn’t the case. It was this blasted curse that made him suffer every year. Soon it became too warm for him to wear his jacket and bow tie, and not long afterwards he had to roll up his sleeves. He knew it would be more efficient to just take all of his clothes off because he would have to in the end, but even in this state, he had his standards. He still had control over himself and he would rather not give it up until the last moment. His struggle didn’t last long, however, and soon he found himself naked on his bed.

Alastor stubbornly ignored his body’s need for touch. He would not let himself stoop so low before he had no choice but to touch himself, as any bouts of arousal were a nuisance in both his life and death. He grabbed at the sheets to keep his hands from wandering south, not caring that he was tearing them. He could easily fix them after this was done. He hated being in such a pathetic shape.

He was starting to lose the battle when there was a knock at his door. He stopped himself from groaning as he got up and went to the door. The deer leaned against the door instead of opening it and did his best to keep his voice sounding normal.

“Charlie, my dear, I asked to remain undisturbed for the entirety of my leave,” Alastor called through the door.

“I’m no princess, Smiles. I’m a fuckin’ queen.”

Alastor ran a hand down his face. Of all the people who could have been at the door, it had to be Angel.

“Ah, hello, Angel Dust! I am currently busy so I must ask you to leave. I will speak to you when I am available again,” Alastor was barely holding on to his composure and he needed to get rid of the spider as quickly as possible.

“I’m not leavin’ until you tell me why you’re lockin’ yourself up for the next two weeks,” Angel was going to stay until he got an answer, Alastor had no doubt about it.

“I am handling a personal matter and I would appreciate you never asking about it again,” Alastor’s voice definitely sounded strained now and there was no way Angel didn’t hear it.

“Are ya sick or somethin’?” Angel sounded concerned, “can I do something to help?”

“S-something like that,” his control was slipping too quickly, “I need to be alone until this passes.”

“Alright, but I expect ya to explain what’s happenin’ when this is over.” Angel was definitely not going to drop this.

Alastor heard the sound of retreating footsteps and let out a sigh of relief right before his traitorous hand wrapped around his cock. He let out a quiet moan as his hand started moving, finally relieving some of the ache. He covered his eyes with his free hand and slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

How embarrassing that Angel almost caught him in such a state. The spider would definitely use it against him if he knew, and there was no telling how many people he would tell about the deer’s annual time of weakness. He would need to think of something to tell the spider without giving away too much information.

It wasn’t long until he reached his peak, moaning as he came on his stomach. He was disgusted by the mess, but his smile never faltered. He was already showing too much weakness, and refused to show more by dropping it, even while he was alone.

He stood up and walked to his bed, not bothering to clean himself. There was no telling how many times he would make a mess of himself, and he knew he would be able to shower between waves. He felt the next one about to hit and let out a frustrated groan. It was going to be a long two weeks.

******************

Alastor stepped out of the shower for the third time that day. He was becoming more aware of the passage of time, so that meant he only had a few more days left. He sighed as he felt another wave coming, but he knew that he would have roughly a half hour before it hit.

There was a knock on the door and he sighed again before putting on a robe. He had planned to keep himself unclothed through the entire duration of this blasted time to avoid ruining his clothing - a mistake he had made with his first few experiences in this - but it seemed he had no choice this time.

“I believe I asked to remain undisturbed during my leave of absence,” Alastor opened the door just enough to look through, keeping as much of himself hidden as he could. He refused to let anyone see him in such a state of undress unless absolutely necessary.

“Yeah, well I’m lookin’ to get that explanation ya promised,” Angel stood there with his lower set of hands on his hips and his upper set of arms crossed, “this has been buggin’ me too much to wait until you finally came downstairs again.”

“I am still quite busy, so I must ask for you to wait,” he felt the next wave creeping up faster than he expected and he had to get the spider to leave as soon as possible.

“I know you’re busy. I’m assumin’ that’s why I heard moanin’ comin’ from this room,” the spider smirked.

There was the sound of audio feedback as the deer froze, his smile  _ almost _ faltering. His room was far from anyone else’s in the hotel, so that must have meant that Angel had stood outside the door to listen.

“My dear fellow,” He barely managed to keep his voice even, “whatever you are implying, you are sorely mistaken!” Alastor laughed, but the lack of his usual laugh track gave him away.

“Cut the crap, Smiles. I know somethin’s up and I’m assumin’ it has to do with ya bein’ a deer,” Angel hadn’t moved much except to try and get a look into Alastor’s room, “I know deer have a matin’ season,” his smirk somehow got even more smug.

Alastor sighed yet again but kept his smile. Even during this annoying time, he refused to drop it.

“You are very observant, and too curious for your own good, my good fellow. I advise you to leave and never speak of this again,” the static that always seemed to be around Alastor got louder as he spoke.

Angel stepped forward and leaned in a bit, “c’mon, Al. Let me help,” he used his crossed arms to accentuate his chest fluff, “this is my specialty.”

“I understand that you… entertain for a living, but I refuse to let anyone in at this time,” Alastor was starting to feel hot again and he knew that if he didn’t get Angel to leave immediately, he would have an audience during the one time he didn’t want one.

The spider moved forward again to lean on the doorframe, causing Alastor to step back, unintentionally revealing that he was only wearing a robe. Angel openly stared and licked his lips.

“It seems ya don’t have much time ‘till you get hit again,” Angel glanced at the bulge that was between the deer’s legs, “let me in. I won’t even charge ya.”

Alastor was starting to feel desperate for touch, and the idea of having a  _ mate _ \- he had to stop that thought, realizing that his animalistic instincts were starting to take control again. He sighed and grabbed one of Angel’s arms to pull him into the room, immediately closing and locking the door behind him.

“I am only accepting your offer  _ once _ and you will never speak of this again,” the radio tin in his voice became more pronounced to deliver an unspoken threat.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Let’s get to this,” Angel smirked as he pushed Alastor backwards to make him sit on the bed. He sank to his knees and untied the robe.

Alastor was surprised by how eager the spider was, though he probably shouldn’t have been, considering who was kneeling between his legs. He looked away as Angel stared at his cock hungrily. He was mortified that he agreed to this but he couldn’t fight his instincts much longer.

“I can’t wait to get this inside me,” Angel was apparently completely unashamed of what he was doing.

Alastor was too lost in his thoughts to notice the spider’s hand moving to wrap around him, so he was caught off guard when he felt the other’s hand on him. He couldn’t stop a moan and immediately put his hand over his mouth to muffle the noises. He hadn’t even noticed that Angel had removed his gloves until he felt the soft hand.

Angel seemed very pleased when Alastor looked down at him, “I’ve been waitin’ to get a taste of you.”

Alastor watched him as Angel lickd his cock before taking it into his mouth. There was a sudden burst of radio static when Angel started using his skillful tongue and the deer had to bite his lip to hold back a moan that would have been  _ entirely  _ too loud. He never thought that he could ever actually  _ enjoy _ his rut.

“A-Angel Dust, I-“ Alastor tried to warn the spider, but that only seemed to make him suck even harder, his tongue working to tease all of the sensitive spots that he found alarmingly quickly.

It wasn’t even a full minute before Alastor covered his mouth with both hands and practically screamed as he came, too lost to notice how eagerly Angel was swallowing every drop. As soon as Angel took his mouth off of him, Alastor practically fell backwards onto the mattress as he tried to catch his breath.

“Holy shit, you taste even better than I expected!” Angel sat back on his heels and licked his lips.

Alastor sat up and looked at the spider, quickly covering himself with a sheet. He was certain his face was red but at least he wasn’t breathing as heavily anymore. 

“Thank you for your help, Angel. I can handle the rest from here,” Alastor looked away, trying not to let his embarrassment show. Nobody had ever seen him in such a state of undress, not even when he was alive.

“Nah, I’m not leavin’ ya until I get to ride ya,” Angel smirked as he pulled a small bottle of lube from his chest fluff and started pouring it on his fingers.

Alastor’s eyes widened, “That is not necessary, my effeminate fellow!” He supposed that he shouldn’t be so surprised that a sex worker would carry lubricant so casually, “as I said, I can handle the rest from here!”

“I’m not givin’ up my only chance ta be pounded by you so easily,” Angel moved his hand behind himself and under his skirt. He moaned and Alastor felt his face heat up even more as he presumed that the porn star was preparing himself. The deer gave up quickly, as he felt what he hoped would be the final wave start to build up. He knew it would be pointless to argue now, as his body would likely choose the spider over his own hand.

Alastor had never had a sexual partner before, seeing sex as something unimportant and fairly messy. That is to say he doesn’t  _ dislike  _ sex as much as he does the idea of exposing himself to another and the cleanup afterwards. Alastor would never admit it, but to say he was nervous would be a bit of an understatement.

“Lay back on the bed, would ya?” Angel shivered as he removed his hand earlier than expected. Either the spider was already mostly prepared or Alastor was more lost in his thoughts than he realized.

The Overlord didn’t like taking orders from others but his body seemed to act on its own accord. He was hard again and craving a m- _ no!  _ He  _ refused _ to think with such crass words! He was craving a  _ partner _ in bed and he had to stop himself from physically reaching for the spider.

Angel smirked again as he climbed on top of Alastor and moved the sheet so the deer was fully exposed again. Alastor could have sworn that he saw Angel drooling slightly as he openly stared between his legs. 

Without warning, Angel wrapped his slick hand around Alastor’s cock and stroked a few times. Alastor bit back a moan and managed to stop himself from thrusting into it, though he couldn’t stop a quiet whimper when the hand stopped moving.

“Oh, I think you’re as ready for this as I am,” Angel smirked and lined himself up with Alastor’s cock, “I’ve been waitin’ ta get ya inside me for  _ ages!”  _ Angel started to sink down on Alastor’s cock and neither could hold back a moan.

Alastor decided that he was moving too slow and grabbed his hips to pull him down fast and hard, causing the spider to yelp in surprise. He started fucking up into him quickly and roughly and Angel moaned with each thrust. Alastor grabbed a handful of Angel’s hair and pulled him down into a heated kiss, surprising himself in the process. He was too lost in his carnal desires to care about his obvious lack of experience but Angel didn’t seem to mind, based on the sounds he was making and how four of his hands were exploring freely.

Alastor pulled Angel away from the kiss by his hair and grabbed his hips. Angel squealed as he was effortlessly flipped onto his back and he grabbed Alastor’s shoulders and waist as he entered him again. Both of them moaned when Alastor started fucking into him even faster than before. He had the urge to say some very obscene things but he bit Angel’s shoulder instead, making him cry out in both pain and pleasure.

The deer started moving faster, feeling himself getting close. He grabbed Angel’s cock and stroked it fast and hard, keeping his teeth in the spider demon’s flesh.

“Al! Fuck, I’m gonna-!” Angel’s whole body shivered and practically screamed as he came and Alastor immediately followed when he felt the porn star clench around him, his cries of pleasure muffled as he drew more blood from the spider. When both finished, Alastor gingerly released Angel’s shoulder and licked the wound, enjoying the taste of his crimson blood on his tongue.

“Fuck, Al. That was… fuck…” Angel was breathing heavily, “that was bettah than I expected.”

Alastor looked down at the blissed grin he was being given and hid his face in Angel’s chest fluff. He was horribly embarrassed but at least his rut was finally over. If a partner could help as he now thought one might, he would consider asking for the porn star’s services in the coming years.

Angel wrapped four arms around the demon hiding in his fluff and chuckled, “are ya always a cuddly after sex?”

“This is my first time with someone,” Alastor’s voice came from the radio next to the bed. He was too embarrassed to look at the other demon.

“Wait, are ya bein’ serious?!” The deer couldn’t see his expression, but he had a feeling that he didn’t want to see, “ya haven’t had sex before?! I don’t believe it! A sexy beast like you?! A virgin?!”

“It is very messy and requires exposing oneself to another. One is very vulnerable when-“ Alastor was cut off by a squeal from Angel.

“You have a tail?! That’s adorable as fuck!” Angel started playing with it, causing some radio feedback to come from the radio.

“Do not touch that!” Alastor’s face was redder than before, unhappy about the spider finding his tail.

“But it’s so cute!” Angel kept playing with it happily.

“I am not cute!” Alastor hid his face in Angel’s fluff in embarrassment.

“Oh, right, you’re the big, scary radio demon,” Angel chuckled as he stopped, “wouldn’t want anyone seein’ ya as adorable, huh?”

“If you ever tell anyone about my tail, I will eat that blasted pig of yours,” Alastor made it very clear that he was serious by giving Angel a murderous glare.

“I wasn’t gonna tell anyone! I swear!” Angel put all four hands up, “don’t hurt nuggs!”

Alastor smirked and laid his head back down on Angel’s fluff, “I’m glad we have come to an agreement.”

Angel shook his head at the statement but decided not to disagree with him, “are ya fallin’ asleep? I could leave if ya want.”

“Stay,” Alastor nuzzled into his fluff, “you’re soft and warm.”

Angel chuckled and wrapped his arms around the demon on top of him, “must’ve worn ya out,” he started petting the demon’s red hair.

Alastor only nuzzled closer and a soft lullaby started playing on the radio. Angel soon found himself drifting off to sleep as well as they held each other close.

“Goodnight, Al.”

“Goodnight, mon ange.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome; please tell me how I can improve my writing for my next fic!


End file.
